


The day after

by Forto_tf



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Don't have a singular idea how to use tags, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smug Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forto_tf/pseuds/Forto_tf
Summary: Starscream clearly had some intentions of avoiding Megatron after the drunken night interface.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The day after

There was a small, measured knock before the medbay door opened.

Luckily, Knockout wasn't in the medbay, which made Starscream relieved - the last thing he wanted to see right now was the medic questioning about his dents with the knowingly smirk on his face.   
It was obvious that the red grounder had enough sense to understand what could the dents resembling claw marks on his thigh possibly meant, so the question wasn't really a question.

He managed to find a medical kit from the storage and shoved it into his subspace. There was still some plenty of time left before the war council. He could get back to his quarters, put the medical patch to the dents on neck and thigh, and detach it before the council started.   
Perfect. It wouldn't keep him from limping, but he would make up some excuses on that somehow.

He looked carefully around every corner before he walked, just to be sure no mech was bumping on to him. Fortunately it was already noon, so the most of the crews were on the Nemesis deck or somewhere else.

Stupid high grades

he murmured ignoring the pain on his back.

And more stupidity for Megatron.

Starscream recalled upon the disastrous morning. Waking up late with the whole frame and processor aching was definitely not a pleasant experience. But it was the memory from the last night that made him totally panic for a while.

The Decepticons were celebrating the successful raid yesterday. Every mech and drones were drunken in high grades - except Soundwave, who never put himself slip into such drunken status. 

Starscream recalled having third cube of high grades and that was it. He couldn't figure out what exactly happened between his third intake and the blurred scene of him with Megatron on his own berth, doing such thing... Starscream made a frustrated snort as he thought about the process, whimpering, nope. It was a fragging catastrophe. it was consensual, but still he was going to pretend nothing ever happened.

He was cautiously making half of his way out to the private quarters, without encountering anyone so far, when all of a sudden, a voice growled out from the back.

"What petty schemes you are up to this time, Starscream"

Startled, but knowing who the voice belonged to, Starscream quickly did his best effort to deactivate the null ray which was prepared to shoot at whoever kicked his battle protocol online. The cold dread filled his spark as he turned his helm to see Megatron.

Great. He decided to correct his - most unwanted mech to meet right now - list. Knockout could still make his way second.

Starscream had very obvious intention of avoiding the warlord since the last accident on berth for a long good time, well somewhat like next stellar cycle. Surely the embarrassment that he brought himself up would have been forgotten at that time.

But he swiftly gathered his usual behavior, putting his servo around his hip, and sneered.

"Look what we have here, clearly someone is sneaking on me like a autobot spy. What a shame."

Megatron was not welcomed at this particular designation, especially when it was just a few nano-kliks since he had put his optic to his SIC wandering along the hallway.

"If it wasn't someone treacherous who would attempt to assassinate me every single Quartex, I wouldn't be so suspicious on whatever poor scheme you are up to now."

Megatron snarled in a dangerous tone.

"I am not!!"

In fact, Starscream did have sort of a scheme (but not petty) about not seeing any mech on his way until it was apparently failed due to his leader's appearance. 

He gave a quick glance at the warlord. Megatron was exactly same as the night before, all grumpy and ugly. Did the warlord forgot everything about their 'facing? With his outdated processor, He might have just slipped the whole event in his drunken status. So there still was a glimpse of hope. 

Megatron raised his brow. He frowned.

"..And your report?"

Scrap!

How could he possibly forgot? Well, not a difficult question, since the only reason for one was standing right in front of him. The report of the raid should have been done by now had the night hadn't been so different from others.

"Do tell me, Starscream that you have finished it or else..."

Megatron clenched his fist as the words came out from the tightened denta.

Starscream opened his mouth to protest but now was not the greatest moment to start a fight, especially not when he already got enough wounds for today. 

He measured carefully. If Megatron didn't remember, one thing was for sure. Starscream wasn't going to be the one telling the truth. He drooped his wing low.

"Ah... Yes, the report... My liege, it is a bit, in a uncompleted status.."

Megatron hissed in a lower tone.

"And here I thought, I gave you enough time for your petty report to be done.."

Starscream stuttered out for some excuse, but Megatron just waved his servo and cut his word.

"Finish it before the war council."

"What? No!"

Having the work done meant he had to attend the council right away without much time to take care himself. And Starscream was sure the other mechs wouldn't be so dumb as his Leader.

"No, Starscream?"

Megatron growled, his piercing optics glancing on the seeker. But his voice trailed as his gaze were placed on the dents around the neck of Starscream. 

Scrap 

It wasn't long before amusement on his face became a smirk.

"And here I was, thinking it was a dream..."

Starscream fought off hard not to roll his optics. Yeah, thing were much easier when he wasn't the one suffering from the aftermath of interface. 

Clearly, He looked like he had just remembered the event and how it effected on Starscream.

"Well... It seems that it is unwise not to consider the status of berth partner... So finish your report.."

Starscream silently regretted for not just firing the null ray to this bucket head and flee. That way, at least one of his wish list, not encountering Megatron, might have been achieved. Maybe even two, had he successfully offlined the old mech.

He continued with a smug look.

"..Or, you can have the rest of the duty shifted."

Starscream couldn't figure out which was worse, whether Megatron thinking he was too weak to handle whatever his old warlord gave him to, or the rest of the crews noticing the mischievous events between SIC and their commander. 

He didn't want to feed the stupid mech confidence when it was a equal feeding to his own indignity.

But compared to the entire faction gossiping about him and Megatron? Primus, it wouldn't take long before the whole autobots knew about his privacy and use it as a strategic insult. 

Thus there wasn't much a choice to be made. Rather, it was picking smaller indignity over big one. 

"Fine, I'll take my day shift." He scowled.

"Good"

Megatron purred with a satisfaction and without a further word, strode his way back to the bridge. Starscream gave him a venomous glare.

Let Megatron swell with his own pride of victory, he needed some rest. And perhaps that would keep the old mech from being suspicious on his next assassinate plans for a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just wanted you to know this is my first time I posted anything on Ao3 and that I am not a English native speaker. So all feedbacks and reviews are welcomed at the comment below


End file.
